The Found Mother
by Lady Lorene
Summary: Complete Part two of The Lost son. This goes on to tell about what happened to Tech after meeting his mother.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Tribe, Cloud 9 does. I do own certain characters, such as Victoria/Lioness, Tech and Raz.  
  
A/N: Please review.  
  
It's funny how life turns out. I've lived fifteen years with the thought that my mother abandoned me and didn't care one bit what happened to me. So, when I walked up to that door, I was filled with anger and resentment.  
  
All that left when she opened the door. The woman in front of me was filled with too much compassion, too much love. How could this woman give someone up?  
  
"Hi, um. Please come in." She was trying to make everyone as comfortable as possible. I followed her into a nicely furnished room. In the past, homes didn't exist. Most people joined together in what they called tribes and lived in large abandoned buildings. Since they got the city organized, people moved back into houses.  
  
I no longer knew what to say to her. Instead, I looked at all the pictures she had. They all portrayed the happy family that lived in this house. I began to feel as if I didn't belong. They don't need me; they have their daughter and another kid on the way.  
  
"Look, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I'll just leave," with that I turned to leave. I stopped when she grabbed my arm.  
  
"No, you can't." She had tears in her eyes. Then she pulled me close and I felt two years old again. Making a shaky laugh, she said, "Look at me. I don't normal get so mushy. Anger my first response. How about you?"  
  
"Anger," I said as I smiled. There was something about her that made you want to be happy. "So, who's that in the pictures?" It was the only thing I could think of. I just needed a little more time to come up with something to tell her.  
  
"That's your father Jay and your sister Heather. The first time I saw you, I know that you would look like your father. It always tore me apart."  
  
"What happened?" It just rushed out. I didn't really wanted to hear, but I had to know.  
  
"You were so young. The first time, you were only a week old. The last time I saw you, you were three months old. I guess, like everything, it started with the virus." and on she went to tell me the story.  
  
It took her a couple of hours to tell her story. "That can't be true. Raz was never like that. He was kind and took care of me. Without him, I wouldn't be here." I just couldn't believe what she was saying about Raz.  
  
At that moment, the front door opened. In walked my identical twin, only he was older. This must be my father. Behind him was my sister. She looked just like my mother. "Dad, who's that?" Heather was filled with excitement. Although she didn't know who I was, she knew that I was the reason she was treated to a special lunch.  
  
"Come here honey," my mother called. "I want you to meet someone. This here is your brother Tech."  
  
"Hi, I'm Heather. I'm nine. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm fifteen." I didn't know what to say to her. I never expected that I would meet her.  
  
"Heather, why don't you go to your room and play? I think your mother and Tech want to talk."  
  
I jumped out of my chair. The only thing I could think about was getting out of the house. "No, she doesn't have to do that. I need to leave anyways." I started to walk towards the door. "Um. I'll try to come back, but school's about to start, so I'm not sure when." I finished with a hasty good bye and ran out of the door.  
  
That night I went over to my girlfriend house. Her mother answered the door. "Hello Salene."  
  
"Hey, Arthur. Kristin's still at ballet class, but she'll be home soon. Come on in."  
  
I guess I should first explain some things. It wasn't until two months ago that not only did I have a different name, but also my 'father' did. That was when Raz told me a different story about how he came across raising me. It also wasn't until today that I found out I had a longer relationship with my second family than I first thought.  
  
Salene had become my step-in mom. When I met her two years ago, she automatically took me under her wings. She was always there when I needed to talk to a 'mother.' Pride was the same way. Whenever Razor, who is Raz, was busy, I came to Pride. That was the way it was.  
  
"That's okay. I really need to talk to you and Pride. Is now okay?"  
  
"You know it is. Come into the kitchen. That's where everybody is."  
  
"How is Mouse? She's getting close to the due date, right?"  
  
"Don't you know," Salene said on a laugh. "Everyone was surprised when Sammy and Mouse announced that they were getting married. They were always getting into trouble as kids, but no one knew they'd grow up and fall in love. Strange how the world works."  
  
We finally reached the kitchen, and Salene was right. Everyone was in there. Pride was finishing dinner while Sammy and Mouse were cuddling in the corner. Charlie was trying to feed the twins, Dal and Patsy. The twins were going to turn two in couple of months.  
  
"Hey Art, what's up?" Sammy asked as we entered.  
  
"Nothing much. Getting nervous?" I let out a loud laugh as Sammy's face turned red. He seemed to be much more nervous than Mouse. I guess it's a male reaction. I heard Pride was the same way when Kristin and the twins were born.  
  
"Are you going to stay for dinner?" asked Pride.  
  
"Sure, and later we can talk."  
  
So we all sat down for dinner. Kristin came home right when Salene, Pride and I sat down to talk. Feeling that it was important, she began to excuse herself.  
  
"You don't have to leave. You'll hear about it anyways."  
  
"Now, Arthur, what did you want to talk to about?" Salene asked.  
  
"What can you tell me about Raz?"  
  
"Where did you hear that name?" Salene had an almost panic face on. This scared me. She always seemed to be in control, never panicked.  
  
"From Razor and my mom?" My statement sounded more like a question than an answer. "I told you that Razor wasn't my biological father. What I didn't tell you is that Arthur isn't my real name or that I was going to go see my mother today."  
  
"What is your name?" Kristin asked. Bless her. She was just trying to help me get everything out.  
  
"My real name is Tech."  
  
"And your mother's name is Lioness and Razor is Raz," Pride said as he finished my sentence. "Look.um. I not sure what I should call you. Anyways, you can't believe anything Raz told you. He stole you from Lioness."  
  
I couldn't listen to this, so I began to pace the room. "That's what she said, but how can it be true? He raised me, took care of me. How can it be true?"  
  
"What all did your mother tell you?" asked Pride.  
  
"Something about Raz trying to take over the city and he was going to use me as leverage. She then said that he made Jay and her chose between me and my uncle."  
  
"That's all true. Did she tell you why she chose Ved?" Salene asked.  
  
"Her love for Jay wouldn't let him chose between brother and son. Raz was right, she doesn't love me. She barely knew Ved, yet she chose him."  
  
"That's not true. It took her months to stop waking up in the middle of the night because she couldn't get over what she did. One night after she had married Jay, she came to me. She told me that one of the reasons she chose Ved was because of the love she felt for your father.  
  
The second was that she knew that you would be safe with Raz. If Raz had taken Ved, he would have disposed of him as soon as he was safe. This meant that he most likely would have killed him. Lioness knew that if you were left in his care, he would raise you. He might have been evil enough to steal you, but he didn't have it in him to kill an innocent baby.  
  
So, you're mother doesn't love Jay more than you. I've told you stories of Lioness. You know how much she struggled to feel even a bit of happiness. So don't ever tell me that she doesn't love you."  
  
I left their house with more on my mind than when I came. I was confused and didn't know who to believe. I decided that I would have to confront Raz. With my mind made up, I quickly headed home.  
  
After I left, Salene rushed through her house. "Where is that address? Pride, where did you put it?"  
  
"It's in the desk, where it's always been. Look in the right drawer."  
  
"This is why we need a phone." Hearing Pride's disgusted sigh, Salene said, "It's not going to kill you. They're the perfect way to communicate with people, especially when you want to talk to them immediately."  
  
"Why do you want it anyways?"  
  
"I think it's about time that we catch up with some old friends, don't you think?" ~~*~~*~~*  
  
When I got home, Raz was still at work. I would just have to talk to him in the morning.  
  
The next morning, I awoke earlier then usual. This would give me more than enough time to talk to Raz.  
  
Dressing quickly, I went downstairs. As usual, Raz was reading "The Amulet", a newspaper put out by Salene's good friend, Ellie. Her husband, Luke, never cared to work for the newspaper, so he teaches at the high school with Salene.  
  
After I sat down at the table with my breakfast, I turned to Raz. "I went and saw my mother yesterday." At his muttered "Umm hmm," I continued. "She told me some lie about how you stole me from her and was going to use me as leverage. Funny thing is that Salene and Pride told me the same story."  
  
Raz knew that he had to tell the truth. "Look Arthur."  
  
"It's true then. How could you?!"  
  
"I was a different person back then. I never expected her to choose Ved."  
  
"Why didn't you give me back?" I couldn't keep my anger controlled.  
  
"At the time I needed a hostage, but as you grew, I fell in love with you. I knew I had to change for your good, so I did. I came to depend on you. If I gave you back, I was afraid that I would return to my former self."  
  
"Because of you, I wasn't raised by two loving parents. Because of you, I wasn't allowed to be a big brother. I hate you." With that said, I ran out of the house.  
  
That same afternoon, Salene stood outside Lioness' and Jay's house. She had barely finished knocking when the door opened. From another room, Salene could here a shout. "Heather, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door?!" Lioness rounded the door and stopped dead. "Salene, please come in."  
  
As soon as Salene entered, she was pulled into a hug. "How are you, Lioness?"  
  
"I'm okay," but Salene knew she was giving the normal answer. Salene was surprise when Lioness said, "I was visited by Tech yesterday."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But. Heather honey, please go get your father." Turning back to Salene she said, "Jay should be here, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They waited until Jay got there. After he was settled and said the proper greets to an old friend, they got down to business. "Salene just said that she knew that Tech visited me yesterday. How did you know?"  
  
"I've known him for the past two years. I just didn't know that he was Tech. He went by Arthur. I meet him when he started to date my daughter. Since then, he's always come to me when he needed someone to talk to. He came over yesterday and that's why I'm here. I guess I'm here to say that if you need anything, I'm here."  
  
"Thank you Salene," Jay said as he out an arm around Lioness. Salene stayed and they talked about things that had happened since they parted. ~~*~~*~~*  
  
Salene had just left when I reached the house. I knocked and it was answered by Jay. "I didn't know where else to go."  
  
"Don't worry. Come in. We were just sitting down for dinner. Join us." After shutting the down, Jay led me towards the dinning room. "Lioness please set an extra plate. We have company."  
  
She only showed the quickest look of surprise as she set the extra place. Dinner was very companionable and seemed to pass quickly. As Jay took Heather to bed, I sat and talked to Lioness.  
  
"I didn't know where else to go. Raz told me the truth today. I hate him."  
  
"Look, I might not be the best person to talk to this about. My response would be too biased, but you are welcomed to stay here as long as you want to. This is your and always will be your home.  
  
Let me take you to the guest bedroom and I'll get on of Jay's shirt for you to sleep in." With that said, she led me the room where I would sleep.  
  
That night I dreamt the same dream I had dreamt for years. I wasn't sure what it meant, but tonight it was different.  
  
/I feel secure. I don't know where I am, but I'm looking up at a face. Before the face was blurred, but tonight I see some features. If I hadn't meet the Lioness, I would not be able to recognize the face, but I now knew that it is she that I'm looking up at. She is saying something, but I can't understand her.  
  
I'm then passed off to a tall man. In his eyes is sadness. He gently strokes my cheek and I feel even more secure. I try to smile, but I'm passed off to someone else. I no longer feel secure, but I know this man won't drop me. He pulls me to his chest and runs. Where to, I don't know, but I feel jostled and hungry and all I want to do is sleep.  
  
The man hands me to another woman and I know that I can finally have something to eat. It takes me a long time to get to sleep that night. I want to be held by Lioness. I cried and I screamed. Nothing seemed to calm me down./  
  
I was shaken awake by someone. Opening my eyes, I see Lioness and Jay. Both seemed so worried, and I couldn't keep myself from crying. Both rushed to my side and held me in their arms. Gently, they rocked me and whispered encouragements. It felt great to feel secure again.  
  
I spent over a week at my parent's house. It felt wonderful to be part of a loving family. I was able to be a big brother. I told stories to her about the past, about the Chosen and the Technos.  
  
She had never heard of them, but I assured her that they were real. The adults didn't want the younger children to worry, so we were not taught about them until our freshman year of high school. She loved to hear stories of our father and how he helped to bring down the Technos. She ignored the fact that he was once one. What can you expect?  
  
It was the first day of school and I was getting dressed, when there was a knock on the front door. I assumed the Lioness had opened it when a sudden shout echo through the house. "You low down, dirty scum bucket! Why do you think you can even dirty the presence of my house?!"  
  
I ran forward at the same time that Jay did. Lioness had thrown herself at Raz and was trying to claw his eyes out. "Lioness, calm down. Think of the baby." Jay grabbed a hold of her and dragged her away. Turning to Raz, he said, "I would leave now. You have no right here. You are only lucky that I have to keep her back, or else I would be killing you."  
  
"I didn't come here to cause harm. I just wanted to drop some things off for Art. Tech. It's some of his old school stuff." He began to hand things over. "I know that you don't want to speak to me, and I know he doesn't, but I want to apologize. I've changed a lot since then, more than you know. I'm just so sorry that things ended up this way." Raz turned to leaves, but I couldn't let him.  
  
"Don't go!" I shouted as I ran to him.  
  
"He's right," said Jay. "Maybe we can work something out." This was the first of many talks in which we tried to find a way for Raz to fit into our lives. In the end, he became somewhat of an uncle and to this day, he comes over for Sunday and holiday dinners.  
  
Two days after Raz showed up at the house, Lioness. my mother, gave birth to twins. One boy and one girl. She named the girl after Salene and the boy was named Jay Jr. That day, I started to go by my true name, Tech. I think that Raz was a little hurt, but I know he knew it was for the best.  
  
That's really all there is to my story. I might have lost the one father I knew, but I gained a mother, another father, an uncle, two sisters and a brother. Who knew life could be so great.  
  
Oh. by the way. Mouse gave birth on the same day my mother did. It was a girl they named Kitty. They like to joke about Kitty eating Mouse, but Mouse won't let it get to out of hand.  
  
I guess this is good bye. I hope you enjoyed my story and maybe we'll meet up again.  
  
A/N: So that's it. Not very good, but that's how it came to me. Even though I know it sucks, please review. Authors live on what people have to say. It boosts our ego, even when it's bad. The bad only make us work harder to please. So. review. 


End file.
